


Felices Los Cuatro

by WildOceanBlue



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Implied or Vague Smut, Latina!reader, Multi, Mutant Reader, Polyamory, bisexual!reader, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildOceanBlue/pseuds/WildOceanBlue
Summary: A Latina!Reader fic featuring some Spanish and a polyamorous relationship with our favorite spy and supersoldiers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Felices Los Cuatro

**Author's Note:**

> I figured there aren't many latina reader fics so I decided to give it a shot and also included polyamory. This was partly inspired by Felices Los 4 by Maluma. However, I do know the song mostly talks about an open relationship between two people rather than polyamory. There isn't much Spanish in this as I would have liked, but I did use some pet names. If you guys don't like them feel free to substitute them in your minds with whatever you wish.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and happy reading ya'll!  
> Special Note: None of my work is Beta'd so I apologize if it doesn't flow well or has mistakes.

For the first few years since you met them, you, Natasha, and Steve had gotten quite close. Training sessions with them helped you improve as an Avenger and get to know them. It was difficult not to get wild ideas into your head, though, especially when they were so close to you during these bouts. Yet somehow, you managed to remain friendly and professional.

Well, most of it probably had to do with the fact that you assumed they would never be interested in you... at least not in a romantic way.

You convinced yourself that they both saw you as _just a friend_. Yet, there were times when their behavior confused you. Sometimes they gave you looks that hid a bit of fire behind their serious expressions. Other times their touches on you would linger a little longer than necessary.

But once again, you told yourself they were just friendly. After all, you had seen these same actions between Steve and Nat as well. You weren’t sure at the time, but you suspected they were more than friends and coworkers. Even if Natasha always seemed to want to set Steve up with someone.

When Bucky came along some years later, you helped bring him in with the aid of your Mutant abilities. You have psychic powers that include extrasensory empathy and telepathy, so it was much more painless to rein in the Winter Soldier.

During the first year the four of you officially met, you all seemed to gravitate towards each other. When one of you tried to separate yourselves for alone time, another one would always find the other, no matter where you were in the Tower.

Bucky had a past with both Steve and Natasha, so he felt reasonably comfortable with them early on, and it was easier to build on their relationships.

When it came to you, though, he was cautious of you and your powers. He resisted the idea of having anyone messing with his mind, especially after what HYDRA did. Eventually, though, you were able to gain his trust and undue most of the damage HYDRA had caused. He had fewer nightmares the more time you spent with him.

Most times, though, you felt like an intruder and repeatedly apologized to him. However, he would always tell you it was okay. It got to the point where he actually trusted you.

From then on, things escalated between you. There were lingering stares and touches, but neither of you would make a real move.

Any moment with Nat, Steve, and Bucky was sweet torture. You were dying to know what went on through their minds, but you refused to violate them in such a personal way. You already felt guilty enough with the Sergeant’s permission.

The fact that you showed such restraint left you in awe of your own willpower.

Then were the moments when you felt their emotions coming off of them. You could sense hints of desire, yet you always told yourself you were confusing your own feelings with theirs.

That tended to happen a lot to you throughout your life, so you were a bit wary of merely relying on your empathetic abilities to know how they truly felt.

It was a stalemate between all four of you at that point. You were all attracted to one another, and there was no doubt about that. But you all had your reasons for depriving yourselves of each other.

Natasha had a short romantic relationship with Bucky during their Red Room days. However, once he returned to her life, she thought to herself, what kind of life can two former assassins have together, so they rekindled their relationship as close friends. She also witnessed the blossoming relationship between you and James and figured you would be more suited to him.

As for her and Steve, they started sleeping together a couple of years after becoming Avengers. For them, however, it was more of a way to blow off steam after missions. It was a friends with benefits type of situation, although they both knew deep down it was more than that. They got along so well that you often wondered why they never became something more.

When it came to Natasha’s feelings for you, those hit her slowly. She always thought you were beautiful, but getting to know you changed her life.

When you’d both go out together to celebrate after missions or for special occasions, you were dance partners. She loved learning Latin dance styles from you. With her ballet experience, she picked up most styles with ease. In these moments, she admired the way your body moved, and she adored the way you sang along to the lyrics of the songs. Salsa and Bachata are her favorites to dance with you. Things, however, didn’t go past sexy dances.

Natasha never felt she was good enough for you. She was too tainted and corrupted by her past, according to herself. Nat thought you’d be better off with someone like Steve. That was until she saw your positive effect on Bucky. So she resigned herself to be one of your closest friends.

Steve and Bucky had always loved each other. Of course, at first, it was a real friendship, more like brotherly love. As they grew up, though, those feelings evolved into something more. Neither of them would make a move, though, because neither understood their emotions at the time, plus they had no clue about the feelings they shared. Besides, during that era, a love like that or feelings like those were extremely frowned upon. So those emotions were buried, ignored, and frozen for decades to come.

Steve had come to care deeply for Natasha. He knew their connection wasn’t only physical but emotional as well. She was one of the few people he could open himself up to without feeling judged.

When it came to you, Steve was always too busy to realize he wanted more from you. You were friends and colleagues since you joined the team. He thought you were adorable, always noticing how shy you got around him. You reminded him of simpler days even though you were quite in touch with modern times. There was something old-fashioned about you, and it intrigued him.

The time he got to spend with you was mostly during training and missions. On rare occasions, you’d both get to hang out; he truly enjoyed the times you would teach him Spanish. He spent a lot of that time staring at your mouth. He’d imagine kissing those soft full lips. Then he’d fantasize about other places your mouth could roam... and that’s when he recognized it was more than an innocent friendship.

Yet he decided to put those feelings away when his Best Pal came into the picture, noticing how well he was doing with you. It wasn’t unusual for him and Bucky to be attracted to the same girls. They tended to have similar tastes when it came to women, even if you and Natasha were vastly different.

Bucky had buried his feelings long ago for Steve. He also had no idea he would ever see him again. He was just glad to have his best friend back in his life.

Being reunited with Natasha was also a major surprise to him. They had both been working for the enemy against their wills. After their similar experiences, he’s been glad to have her by his side. Natasha is the one person who can truly understand the horrors he had gone through because she went through them as well. It had crossed his mind to revive his former relationship with her, but he sensed her reluctance, so he never pushed for more.

As for you, he felt a bit of fear in regards to your powers. The fact that you could go into his mind and manipulate it. Had him feeling mistrustful of you. He knew you weren’t with HYDRA, but those memories he had of them scrambling his mind were a lot to deal with.

Still, there was something about you he couldn’t resist. He wasn’t sure if it was because you could manipulate emotions as well...but a part of him didn’t care. From the moment you met, he knew you would never harm him just by looking into your disarming eyes and seeing your sweet smiles directed at him. You changed his life, and the more time he spent with you, the more he healed, both inside and out.

Sooner or later, you started sleeping together in a non-sexual way. It was just a way to help him fall asleep. He loved it when you would sing him to sleep, especially when you sang in Spanish. You weren’t aware that he understood the language, so you would sing him love songs thinking you were sneaky about your feelings.

While he knew how you felt, he also battled with feelings of unworthiness, and although Bucky made progress, the memories were still there of the people he hurt. He thought you deserved someone much better than himself... someone like Steve.

You couldn’t help but fall for all three of them.

With Natasha, it started as admiration. You just wanted to be more like her. As strong and tough as she was. She noticed this and did her best to guide you to be nothing like her… at least, that’s what she thought. She made you more confident in yourself, and though the feelings could have been regarded as something sisterly, you couldn’t see her as anything other than a person you were too scared to have.

You were scared of what people would think, of what she would think if she found out about how you felt. You didn’t know you would be enough for her. Additionally, there were these feelings you had for the Captain and Sergeant.

With Steve, it was much of the same thing. You felt you weren’t good enough for him. You thought he only spent time with you because he felt pity since Mutants still faced a lot of hatred and discrimination. Then you thought he only wanted you around for Bucky’s sake.

However, he was always nothing but friendly or polite towards you. You noticed he actually seemed like he wanted to be around you. But there was no way in your mind that you would be worthy of the Godlike Captain America even if Steve Rogers wedged himself into your heart already. You thought about how the public would feel if their Golden Boy dated a Latina who was not only bisexual but a Mutant as well.

As for Bucky, he made you feel different from Steve and Natasha. While the latter two made you feel like you needed them. The Sergeant seemed to need you.

Being able to see into his mind and sense his emotions made you feel immensely protective of Bucky, although he didn’t really need protection… except maybe from himself. There were things about him that only you knew. Not even Steve and Natasha would ever know unless he told them.

In truth, you felt unworthy of having any of them. To you, Steve, Bucky, and Natasha were _everything_. Countless times they showed you how selfless, brave, and kind they were.

Then everything changed. One night you and Bucky found yourselves in one another’s embrace. You both still had feelings for Steve and Natasha, but they always seemed to push you two together.

So you did what everybody wanted.

The first time between you two was quick and ardent. So much tension between you, but it was also gentle. Bucky seemed to treat you lovingly as if you were a fragile doll, but he also had an intensity you craved.

That night after you were both spent, he whispered into your ear as you were about to doze off. “Te quiero, Muñeca.” When those words left his lips so flawlessly, you thought you imagined it.

You had finally realized that Spanish was one of the many languages Bucky was fluent in from his Winter Soldier training. Part of you recalled all the times you sang to him and felt a bit embarrassed about it. That feeling left quickly, however, because there was no going back now.

“Yo te quiero también.” You responded with a playful and sleepy smile before drifting off.

After that night, the two of you didn’t make things official, though. To everyone else, it appeared like you were a couple. For you and Bucky, however, it just was. There were no labels or strings attached, even if you loved each other.

You tried your best to conceal your feelings for Natasha and Steve, but it just wasn’t happening, so it felt unfair to go further with Bucky. If you became official, it would feel like you were cheating on him.

Then came the day of confessions. You had known for a while now that Bucky harbored some sort of feelings for Natasha and Steve, but you weren’t sure how to bring it up.

So you told him everything.

You told him about the affection you felt for both of your best friends. You told him how you couldn’t shake or bury those feelings. You told him you loved him and that he was enough, but you struggled because you felt you loved them just as much.

He listened very carefully throughout the whole discourse. He expressed that he felt pretty much the same way. However, it took more effort to talk about Steve. After that conversation, you both made an agreement.

You were both going to confess your feelings to your friends.

The confessions took place between drinks and games, which dissipated most of the tension among the four of you.

Natasha was unsurprised for the most part, and she only wondered how things would proceed from here on. Steve was the opposite, and many emotions warred within him. There was anxiousness, but there was also relief and joy. He had no idea what would happen past this day, however.

As for you and Bucky, you both push through the entire situation like champs. You went for it first head-on. The atmosphere around you made you bolder. The drinks helped, but you also felt them. All the emotions they kept bottled up were seeping out as the night went on.

Bucky took your lead and decided to put all his cards on the table. He gave you apprehensive looks, but you encouraged him. Telling Natasha was fairly easy, but with Steve, there was quite a struggle. Yet by the end of that night, you all felt loved and supported. The primary emotion the four of you shared was happiness. You all agreed to be open with each other from then on. There were no secrets between you, and you were all free to explore your feelings.

Following that night, things took another turn for the four of you once more. It was busy as usual with training and missions. There were times you’d all get assigned to different places or posts for different amounts of time.

One day Bucky and Steve had been on a mission while you and Nat stayed behind and opted to train with Clint and Sam. Everything was normal until Natasha noticed how tense you were.

You had been on missions and training nonstop for a while now. So Nat suggested you take a break and follow her. You went to her place and showered together as she cleaned and massaged you under the warm water. You even joked that she was trying to get you in bed, and she suggested it would happen if you wanted.

And that’s how you ended up in her bed, snuggled in each other’s arms after an incredible lovemaking session. Natasha took all control, and you loved it. She was dominant with the right amount of gentleness and roughness.

Then came the day you and Steve got stranded on a mission alone. Tensions were high because mistakes were made.

Both of you got separated from the rest of the team. You ended up at a tiny rundown safe house, unable to leave because of the weather. Steve was angry and worried, so you tried to give him space and went to rest while he calmed down. You tossed and turned until you absorbed his anger yourself.

Leaving the small bedroom, you confronted him, trying to calm him and yourself. However, it all escalated. You were mirroring his emotions unintentionally. Voices were soon raised, and you got in each other’s faces.

Then you felt the shift.

The anger mixed with lust.

It started rough, both furious and passionate. You gripped each other tightly and exchanged sensuous and filthy words, his in English and yours in Spanish. Steve couldn’t get enough of you and your words. Both of you went at each other on nearly every surface of the place but eventually ended slowly and sweetly. You were his Sweetheart, and he was your “ _Lindo._ ”

Later on, things between you all went up another level.

One day you, Bucky, and Nat ended up in the same bed. They both whispered the filthiest things in Russian, although you had no idea what they said. That’s when you knew you had a bit of a language kink, but maybe all four of you did.

You gave them some of your sexiest Spanish, and they _really_ enjoyed it. Of course, you never took everything too seriously and joked about Bucky going back to his old-timey “ _Papi Chulo_ ” ways. From then on, you called him that when you wanted to make him laugh, but casually it was just “ _Chulo._ ” Which was still a bit funny considering it means “Pimp _”_ in some circles.

For Natasha, you threw so many names at her, like “ _Hermosa,” “Bella,” “Bonita,”_ or _“Diosa.”_ Sometimes you even teased her with “ _Mamacita,”_ making her laugh and roll her eyes.

Another day it was Steve’s turn with you and Natasha. It was spontaneous, and it happened after a mission the three of you went on. Bucky was on another assignment at the time with the others.

For the most part, they were in total control of you, and you didn’t mind one bit. “Sí, Señora” and “Sí, Capitán” were said by you quite a bit.

Natasha rarely allowed herself to be dominated, so she mostly enjoyed bossing you and Steve around. He didn’t mind either because sometimes he craved to relinquish all control, being tired after constantly leading others.

By this time, you all were considering turning these trios into a quartet, but the timing wouldn’t allow it.

Of course, the four of you would return to your usual pairings throughout all this time. You and Bucky would always return to each other regardless if it was for sleep or sex. Most of the time, he _needed_ you by his side… but it was mainly just a habit of his now.

Steve and Nat still had their _mostly_ _casual_ thing going on. However, she’d find herself at his place more often than not, even spending nights there. She was always super sneaky about it, though, not wanting the rest of your teammates to find out.

Everyone knew the four of you had gotten very close, but most of them didn’t have a clue. Tony would jest about it, insinuating you were all screwing each other, but it was only a joke to him. No one knew the extent of your relationship. However, Clint and Sam suspected otherwise. Both of them were the closest to the four of you. Yet, they never mentioned anything. They assumed you’d all say something if or when you wanted to.

Another night came, and Nat had been on a mission with the others while you were left watching movies with the Supersoldiers. You were seated between them on Steve’s couch, and what began as snuggles turned into a hot and heavy makeout session with both men. They both focused on you, giving you all their attention. You thought it was great, but you also wanted them to feel free with each other.

As things got more decadent, you found yourself between both of their warm and hot bodies. Many positions were exchanged, yet there was no kissing between them… that is until your mouth became occupied with one of them, and you felt movement above you. They leaned together and finally locked lips.

After that meeting, the guys explored more with one another, but it never turned to actual sex, “only hand stuff,”… they said. None of you pressured each other, and you and Nat were more than supportive of them. She also had her special time with the boys when you had to go off without the three of them. It was always frustrating when one of you was missing, but things soon changed.

Eventually, the stars aligned, and your foursome became an actual… _foursome_.

The four of you got together, but this time definitely wasn’t like the others. This time you all felt completely at ease when you looked at or touched one another.

It felt natural.

The idea had been to have a semi-innocent sleepover. There were food and films, but this time you all stayed in Steve’s bed. Other times you all crashed in separate rooms, Nat with Steve and you with Bucky.

However, this night none of you were sleeping.

It was everything you ever desired. It was soothing and rough. Passionate and tender.

It was love and lust. And everything in between.

There were so many hands and so many mouths, and many languages were spoken. The four of you worked together just as well or even better than you did on the field. No one was left out, and everyone was satisfied.

Once you were all spent, you were a quartet of tangled limbs, squished and splayed out as best as you all could. Steve’s bed was a King, but it was still a tight fit.

You and Natasha were squeezed in the middle. Bucky was to your lefts and slept on his back, keeping his metal arm away from the rest of you. Steve was lying on his side at the other end without much space. Everyone was touching. Nat was curled to Bucky while you snuggled to her, and Steve had his arm reaching over his two girls. Yet by some miracle, you were all able to get some rest without falling off.

It was early in the morning when Steve’s alarm went off. You all groaned and covered your ears while he rolled to turn it off. The beeping stopped, but you all heard a loud thump.

You heard Bucky burst out laughing, and seconds later, Nat joined him. You were too sleepy to want to know what was going on, but then you heard Steve’s laugh, which made you finally lift your head. You couldn’t help but join in now. He was slumped against the bedside table like he got tossed into it by the Hulk.

After that, you all ended up cooking and having an excellent breakfast. It all felt blissfully domestic, but eventually, you all needed to clarify somethings.

You all discussed last night, what it meant, and what you all wanted. The consensus was that you all wanted to be together. And at this point, it didn’t matter to any of you what anyone else thought. Yet, you all considered the effects it would have on your public lives, especially on Steve’s, but this relationship was only for the four of you.

No one else had to know what happened between you.

There were no talks of an actual future, though. It was more living in the now. With the lives you led, you all knew any day could be your last. So you didn’t want to waste any more time being apart when you didn’t have to.

Doubts and morality also came up. Some of you were raised with religious backgrounds, so it made you wonder if, after all… maybe it was all wrong.

_What if this love was selfish?_

_How could you keep three people as amazing as them to yourself?_

On the other hand, the opposite could be argued. The four of you have so much love that you share it, and each of you can express yourselves as you please. No one is controlling or dominating anyone… unless it’s consensual and in the bedroom.

This love could not be selfish. _But was it love?_

Love could be confused with lust, nine times out of ten, especially with people as beautiful as your three lovers. Yes, it all started as crushes and fantasies. Just looking at them made your heart race.

But this was more than that. The four of you have gotten to know one another. And you all have always felt a special connection… _but maybe it had to do with your powers?_ But even before you came into their lives, they shared these connections. Perhaps you were just the last piece needed for this puzzle that was your relationship. So a deal was made because nothing was set in stone or known for sure. However, there were things the four of you knew for undeniably.

You all knew the four of you were made for each other. And you all knew you would be happy together as long as your lives allowed it… but first, you needed a bigger bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So it has been a while since I put anything out, and honestly I was having trouble bringing this idea out. Btw if you guys need or needed Spanish translations, I think the most accurate ones are on www.spanishdict.com. I never knew Papi Chulo meant Pimp until I used Google Translate at first lol, good thing I checked. I also thought it was funny to call Bucky that since I heard Sebastian Stan say "Papi Chulo" in a Spanish interview.  
> Thanks again for reading and I truly hoped you enjoyed!  
> Please feel free to leave encouraging or helpful comments and/or Kudos, it will be greatly appreciated.  
> Special Note: Originally there was a scene in this with a spin the bottle during the confession. However it ran long so I cut it, but I do plan to release it later on as a standalone, so be on the lookout.


End file.
